Silent Moments in the Rain
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: A One-shot form Kazuma's POV, about Kyo, and a moment they shard on a rainy day.


**Silent Moments in the Rain**

**AN**: Well this story has been floating about my head for the last day or so, and since my story Mistaken Words, has been giving me problems, I decided to see where this would take me. I have a cat (smiles) he loves to sleep in my lap, so much so that he'll harass me to get out of bed in the morning so I can sit in the living room and let him sleep on me covered with a blanket. Well I hope everyone likes the little one-shot (laughs) I'm not known for one-shots, as they have a nasty habit of turning into massively long stories. Please forgive any grammar and typos as this is unedited, it's so short I didn't really want to bother anyone with it.

**Discalimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket

The rain fell in steady sheets misting the world before me, and leaving me grateful for the shelter over my head. The weather had been like this for the last week, and even I who wasn't generally effected by the weather was beginning to feel down as it continued on. Shifting a little where I sat on the floor near the door to the back porch, I breathe deeply of the damp air, trying to see good in this, to not let it drag my spirits down, it had already successfully done that to one member of the house. I had been asked by Shigure a few days before to come for a visit, something I had not been averse to doing, as it gave me some much needed time with my adoptive son. What Shigure had forgotten to mention over the phone was the foul mood Kyo had been in this past week.

It was the weather; Kyo hated the rain with a passion as it left him feeling so drained, to the point where at times his body couldn't remain in his human form. This had kept him home from school only adding to his frustration and boredom. He had perked up some when I walked through that door two days back, but the effect didn't seem to last long, and Kyo was once more his short tempered self. Still I decided to remain if only to be here if the boy needed me. I have so many fond memories of days like this, from when Kyo was little. Often times I'd find him sleeping in his bed the expression on his little face looking disgruntled even in sleep.

There was one time out of all the years I had spend watching over him caring and loving him like a son that sticks closest to my heart. It happened during a particularly bad rainstorm much like this one. I had been sitting in my room quietly reading when I felt his eyes watching me, I hadn't heard him coming which set off alarm bells in my head. Kyo could be very silent when he walked, but never so much that I still couldn't hear him coming especially when the house was so very silent to begin with. When I looked up from my book to the doorway to see what the boy wanted I saw nothing. Not even a heartbeat passed before my eyes were trained on the floor to see the small orange cat watching me with miserable eyes.

Kyo had been sitting hunched by the door just watching me, and I had wondered how long he had been sitting there before I noticed him. Without a word I placed my book aside and motioned for him to come to me, he did without a word, and much to my surprise jumped into my lap. I remember clearly the shock I had felt at that, my arms had been held frozen away from my body as the small cat began to settle himself in my lap. Once Kyo was laying down I relaxed a little, feeling more honored than I ever had, to be the one Kyo trusted and turned to when he needed help. I had covered him in the folds of my kimono and returned to my book, the silence then broken by Kyo's soft purring.

A tiny smile touched my features at the memory, as I once more looked out over the rain soaked backyard. Even I had had a hard time being round Kyo these last two days, he was far more aggressive than he had been back then, with less patience. I had been pleased to hear from Shigure that Kyo had been making good progress expressing himself and being around others, but he had his limits, and dealing with weather like this wouldn't help that.

"Shishou…" a quiet voice broke through my thoughts and I turned towards the door to see a small orange cat sitting in the doorway looking miserable. Kyo's beaded bracelet lay at his feet, and I assumed he had carried it down with him, from wherever he had changed.

I smiled at him warmly, lifting my hand from where they had been resting in my lap, Kyo's eyes gained a little of their brilliance when he saw that. I watched him carefully as he bent to pick up the bracelet and walk slowly to where I sat. He dropped the beads down beside me, and slowly climbed into my lap, just as he had that day so many years back. Though I noticed he seemed to hesitate this time, as though he wasn't as sure of himself now that he was older. I could feel him shiver as he finally settled himself on my lap, and I worried that he might be coming down with something, but as I settled the folds of my kimono over his small form, the shivering slowly passed. Kyo curled himself tightly in my lap, and I could feel him relax, as he slowly began to purr.

The rain continued to fall washing the world's colors away into shades of gray, and for the first time neither of us cared. I gently lowered my hand down onto Kyo's side, feeling his body rise and fall with each breath, along with the steady beat of his heart. My smile widens as Kyo snuggles a little deeper, so far as I'm concerned it can rain till the end of time.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
